Talk:Season 9 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:857C:1BC8:6B83:BA05-20181210040036
=2005= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search This article is about the year 2005. 2005 (MMV) was a common year starting on Saturday of the Gregorian calendar, the 2005th year of theCommon Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 5th year of the 3rd millennium, the 5th year of the21st century, and the 6th year of the 2000s decade. 2005 was designated as: *International Year for Sport and Physical Education *International Year of Microcredit The year 2005 was the end of the International Decade of the World's Indigenous People (1995–2005). Contents *1Events *2Births *3Deaths *4Nobel Prizes *5New English words and terms *6See also *7References Eventshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=1 edit Januaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=2 edit *January 5 – Eris, the most massive known dwarf planet in the Solar System, is discovered by a team led by Michael E. Brownusing images originally taken on October 21, 2003, at the Palomar Observatory.[1] *January 7 – Crevalcore train crash in Italy: 17 dead and dozens injured. *January 12 – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deep_Impact_(spacecraft) Deep Impact] is launched from Cape Canaveral with the purpose of studying the comet Tempel 1.[2] *January 14 – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huygens_(spacecraft) Huygens spacecraft] lands on Titan, the largest moon of Saturn.[3] *January 20 – George W. Bush is inaugurated for a second term as President of the United States. Februaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=3 edit *February 10 – North Korea announces that it possesses nuclear weapons as a protection against the hostility it feels from the United States.[4] *February 14 – Former Lebanese Prime Minister Rafic Hariri is assassinated, along with 21 others, by a suicide bomber in Beirut.[5] *February 16 – The Kyoto Protocol officially goes into effect.[6] Marchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=4 edit *March 14 – The People's Republic of China ratifies an anti-secession law, aimed at preventing Taiwan from declaring independence.[7] *March 24 – The President of Kyrgyzstan Askar Akayev is overthrown following mass anti-government demonstrations and flees the country.[8] *March 28 – The 8.6 Mw Nias–Simeulue earthquake shakes northern Sumatra with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VI (Strong), leaving 915–1,314 people dead and 340–1,146 injured. Aprilhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=5 edit *April 2 – Pope John Paul II dies; over four million people travel to the Vatican to mourn him.[9][10][11] Pope Benedict XVI succeeds him on April 19, becoming the 265th pope.[12][13] *April 9 – Charles, Prince of Wales marries Camilla Parker Bowles in a civil ceremony at Windsor's Guildhall. Camilla receives the title Duchess of Cornwall.[14] *April 23 – The first ever YouTube video is uploaded, titled Me at the zoo. *April 26 – Syria withdraws the last of its military garrison from Lebanon, ending its 29-year military occupation of the country.[15] *April 27 – The Superjumbo jet aircraft Airbus A380 makes its first flight from Toulouse.[16] Mayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=6 edit *May 13 – Uzbek Interior Ministry and National Security Service troops massacre at least 200 protesters in the city of Andijan.[17] Junehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=7 edit *June 21 – A Volna booster rocket carrying the first light sail spacecraft fails 83 seconds after its launch, destroying the spacecraft.[18] Julyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=8 edit *July 2 – Live 8, a set of 10 simultaneous concerts, takes place throughout the world, raising interest in the Make Poverty Historycampaign.[19] *July 6 **The European Parliament rejects the Proposed directive on the patentability of computer-implemented inventions in its second reading.[20] **The International Olympic Committee awards London the right to host the 2012 Summer Olympics.[21] *July 7 – Four coordinated suicide bombings hit central London, killing 52 people and injuring over 700.[22] *July 23 – A series of bombings hit the resort city of Sharm el-Sheikh, Egypt, killing over 80 people.[23] *July 28 – The Provisional Irish Republican Army announces an end to the armed campaign it has pursued since 1969, and orders all its units to drop their arms.[24] Augusthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=9 edit *August 12 – The Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter is launched from Cape Canaveral, designed to explore Mars.[25] *August 14 – Helios Airways Flight 522, en route from Larnaca, Cyprus to Prague, Czech Republic via Athens, crashes in the hills near Grammatiko, Greece, killing 121 passengers and crew. *August 16 – West Caribbean Airways Flight 708 crashes into a mountain in Venezuela, killing 160 passengers and crew.[26] *August 18 – Peace Mission 2005, the first joint China–Russia military exercise, begins its eight-day training on theShandong Peninsula.[27] *August 29 – Hurricane Katrina makes landfall along the U.S. Gulf Coast, causing severe damage and killing over a thousand people and dealing an estimated $108 billion in damage.[28] *August 31 – A stampede at the Al-Aaimmah bridge in Baghdad, Iraq, kills 953 Shia Muslim pilgrims who were celebrating a religious festival.[29] Septemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=10 edit *September 7 – Egypt holds its first ever multi-party presidential election, which is marred with allegations of fraud.[30] *September 12 – Israel demolishes multiple settlements and withdraws its army from the Gaza Strip.[31] *September 19 – North Korea agrees to stop building nuclear weapons in exchange for aid and cooperation.[32] *September 30 – Controversial drawings of Muhammad are printed in the Danish newspaper Jyllands-Posten, sparking outrage and violent riots by Muslims around the world.[33] Octoberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=11 edit *October 8 – The 7.6 Mw Kashmir earthquake strikes Azad Kashmir, Pakistan and nearby areas with a maximumMercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), killing more than 86,000 people and displacing several million more.[34] *October 12 – The second manned Chinese spacecraft, Shenzhou 6, is launched.[35] *October 19 – The trial of Saddam Hussein begins.[36] *October 24 – Hurricane Wilma made landfall near Cape Romano.[37] Novemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=12 edit *November 9 – At least 60 people are killed and 115 more are wounded in a series of coordinated suicide bombings inAmman, Jordan.[38] *November 11 – In Kazakhstan, Zamanbek Nurkadilov, former mayor of Almaty, government minister and a political opponent of Nursultan Nazarbayev is found dead at his family compound.[39] *November 13 – Andrew Stimpson, a 25-year-old Scottish man, is reported as the first person proven to have been 'cured' of HIV.[40] *November 22 – Angela Merkel assumes office as the first female Chancellor of Germany.[41] *November 23 – Ellen Johnson Sirleaf wins the Liberian general election, making her the first democratically elected female head of state in Africa.[42] *November 28 – The United Nations Climate Change conference is held in Montreal.[43] *November 30 – Surgeons in France carry out the first human face transplant with Isabelle Dinoire becoming the first person to undergo it.[44] Decemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=13 edit *December 12 – Scientists announce that they have created mice with small amounts of human brain cells in an effort to make realistic models of neurological disorders.[45] *December 18 – Chad descends into civil war after various rebel forces, with support from Sudan, attack the capital,N'Djamena. *December 31 – Another second is added, 23:59:60, to end the year 2005, the first time since 1998.[46] Birthshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=14 edit *February – Alma Deutscher, English composer, violinist, pianist and child prodigy *February 10 – Rio Suzuki, Japanese actress and tarento *February 21 – Hong Hwa-ri, South Korean actress *February 25 – Noah Jupe, English actor *March 26 – Ella Anderson, American actress *April 29 – Prince Dipangkorn Rasmijoti of Thailand, son of King Maha Vajiralongkorn, Rama X of Thailand and his wife Srirasmi Suwadee *June 26 – Princess Alexia of the Netherlands, daughter of Willem-Alexander, Prince of Orange *July 25 – Pierce Gagnon, American actor *October 4 – Rina Endō, Japanese actress *October 15 – Prince Christian of Denmark, son of Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark and his wife Mary, Crown Princess of Denmark *October 31 – Leonor, Princess of Asturias, daughter of Felipe VI of Spain and his wife Letizia *December 3 – Prince Sverre Magnus of Norway, grandson of King Harald V of Norway Deathshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=15 edit Januaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=16 edit Main article: Deaths in January 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Shirley_Chisholm.jpg Shirley Chisholm https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Amrish_Puri.jpg Amrish Puri https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Johnny_Carson_1970.JPG Johnny Carson *January 1 **Shirley Chisholm, American politician (b. 1924) **Eugene J. Martin, American artist (b. 1938) *January 4 – Alton Tobey, American artist (b. 1914) *January 10 – Princess Joséphine Charlotte of Belgium, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg (b. 1927) *January 12 – Amrish Puri, Indian actor (b. 1932) *January 15 – Victoria de los Ángeles, Spanish Catalan soprano (b. 1923) *January 17 **Virginia Mayo, American actress (b. 1920) **Zhao Ziyang, 3rd Premier of China (b. 1919) *January 20 – Per Borten, 14th Prime Minister of Norway (b. 1913) *January 23 – Johnny Carson, American television host (b. 1925) *January 25 – Philip Johnson, American architect (b. 1906) Februaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=17 edit Main article: Deaths in February 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Max-schmeling.jpg Max Schmeling https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sandra_Dee_1961.png Sandra Dee *February 2 – Max Schmeling, German boxer (b. 1905) *February 3 – Zurab Zhvania, 4th Prime Minister of Georgia (b. 1963) *February 4 – Ossie Davis, American actor (b. 1917) *February 5 – Gnassingbé Eyadéma, 3rd President of Togo (b. 1935) *February 7 – Atli Dam, 3-Time Prime Minister of Faroe Islands (b. 1932) *February 10 **Ben Jones, 7th Prime Minister of Grenada (b. 1924) **Arthur Miller, American playwright (b. 1915) *February 13 – Lúcia Santos, Portuguese nun (b. 1907) *February 14 – Rafic Hariri, 2-Time Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1944) *February 17 **Narriman Sadek, Queen of Egypt (b. 1933) **Omar Sívori, Argentinian footballer (b. 1935) *February 20 **Sandra Dee, American actress (b. 1942) **Hunter S. Thompson, American journalist (b. 1937) *February 22 – Simone Simon, French actress (b. 1910) *February 25 **Peter Benenson, British lawyer and founder of Amnesty International (b. 1921) **Atef Sedky, 45th Prime Minister of Egypt (b. 1930) Marchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=18 edit Main article: Deaths in March 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:James_Callaghan.JPG James Callaghan *March 3 – Rinus Michels, Dutch soccer player and coach (b. 1928) *March 6 **Hans Bethe, German-American physicist (b. 1906) **Teresa Wright, American actress (b. 1918) *March 17 – George F. Kennan, American diplomat and political advisor (b. 1904) *March 19 – John Z. DeLorean, American car maker (b.1925) *March 22 **Clemente Domínguez y Gómez, Spanish spiritual leader (b. 1946) **Kenzō Tange, Japanese architect (b. 1913) *March 26 – James Callaghan, 70th Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1912) *March 30 – Robert Creeley, American poet (b. 1926) Aprilhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=19 edit Main article: Deaths in April 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:John_Paul_II_Medal_of_Freedom_2004.jpg Pope John Paul II *April 1 – Miguel Vila Luna, Dominican architect and painter (b. 1964) *April 2 – Pope John Paul II (b. 1920) *April 5 – Saul Bellow, Canadian-American writer (b. 1915) *April 6 – Rainier III, Prince of Monaco (b. 1923) *April 13 – Nikola Ljubičić, Serbian general and politician, 10th President of Serbia (b. 1916) *April 23 – John Mills, English actor (b. 1908) *April 24 – Ezer Weizman, 7th President of Israel (b. 1924) *April 26 – Maria Schell, Austrian actress (b. 1926) Mayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=20 edit Main article: Deaths in May 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Eddie_Albert_Robert_Wagner_Switch_1975_(cropped).JPG Eddie Albert *May 2 – Wee Kim Wee, 4th President of Singapore (b. 1915) *May 13 – George Dantzig, American mathematician (b. 1914) *May 25 – Ismail Merchant, Indian film producer (b. 1936) *May 26 **Eddie Albert, American actor (b. 1906) **Sangoulé Lamizana, 2nd President and 2nd Prime Minister of Burkina Faso (b. 1916) Junehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=21 edit Main article: Deaths in June 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Cardinal_Jaime_Sin_in_1988.jpg Jaime Sin *June 6 **Anne Bancroft, American actress (b. 1931) **Bolívar Urrutia Parrilla, 21st President of Panama (b. 1918) *June 11 – Vasco Gonçalves, 103rd Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1921) *June 13 – Álvaro Cunhal, Portuguese politician (b. 1913) *June 20 – Jack Kilby, American engineer (b. 1923) *June 21 – Jaime Sin, 30th Archbishop of Manila (b. 1928) *June 25 **Domino Harvey, British-American bounty hunter (b. 1969) **John Fiedler, American actor and voice actor (b. 1925) Julyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=22 edit Main article: Deaths in July 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Heathdod.JPG Edward Heath *July 1 – Luther Vandross, American singer (b. 1951) *July 4 – June Haver, American actress and singer (b. 1926) *July 6 **Evan Hunter, American writer (b. 1926) **Claude Simon, Malagasy-French novelist and critic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1913) *July 17 – Edward Heath, 68th Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1916) *July 18 – William Westmoreland, American army general (b. 1914) *July 20 – James Doohan, Canadian actor (b. 1920) *July 21 – Long John Baldry, British musician (b. 1941) *July 31 – Wim Duisenberg, Dutch politician (b. 1935) Augusthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=23 edit Main article: Deaths in August 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Fahd_bin_Abdul_Aziz.jpg King Fahd of Saudi Arabia *August 1 – King Fahd of Saudi Arabia (b. 1921) *August 6 – Robin Cook, British politician (b. 1946) *August 7 – Peter Jennings, Canadian-American news anchor (b. 1938) *August 8 **Barbara Bel Geddes, American actress, artist, and children's author (b. 1922) **Ahmed Deedat, South African preacher (b. 1918) *August 9 – Matthew McGrory, American actor (b. 1973) *August 12 – Lakshman Kadirgamar, foreign minister of Sri Lanka (b. 1932) *August 13 – David Lange, 32nd Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1942) *August 16 – Brother Roger, Swiss monastic and founder of the Taizé Community (b. 1915) *August 19 **Faimalaga Luka, 6th Prime Minister of Tuvalu (b. 1940) **Mo Mowlam, British politician (b. 1949) *August 31 – Joseph Rotblat, Polish-British physicist (b. 1908) Septemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=24 edit Main article: Deaths in September 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Simon_Wiesenthal_(1982).jpg Simon Wiesenthal *September 3 – William Rehnquist, American lawyer and 16th Chief Justice of the United States (b. 1924) *September 6 – Eugenia Charles, 3rd Prime Minister of Dominica (b. 1919) *September 13 – Julio César Turbay Ayala, 25th President of Colombia (b. 1916) *September 14 – Robert Wise, American film director (b. 1914) *September 18 – Michael Park, English Rally driver (b. 1966) *September 20 – Simon Wiesenthal, Austrian Holocaust survivor and Nazi hunter (b. 1908) *September 23 – Roger Brierley, English actor (b. 1935) *September 25 – Don Adams, American actor (b. 1923) Octoberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=25 edit Main article: Deaths in October 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Rosaparks.jpg Rosa Parks *October 10 – Milton Obote, 2nd President of Uganda (b. 1925) *October 17 – Ba Jin, Chinese writer (b. 1904) *October 22 – Arman, French-American artist (b. 1928) *October 24 **José Azcona del Hoyo, 61st President of Honduras (b. 1926) **Rosa Parks, American civil rights activist (b. 1913) *October 28 – Richard Smalley, American chemist and physicist (b. 1943) Novemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=26 edit Main article: Deaths in November 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:EDDIE_GUERRERO.jpg Eddie Guerrero https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Pat_Morita_1971_publicity_photo.jpg Pat Morita https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:George_best_1976.jpg George Best *November 1 – Michael Piller, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1948) *November 2 – Ferruccio Valcareggi, Italian football player and manager (b. 1919) *November 5 – John Fowles, English novelist (b. 1926) *November 9 – K. R. Narayanan, 10th President of India (b. 1920) *November 11 – **Moustapha Akkad, Syrian-American film producer (b. 1930) **Zamanbek Nurkadilov, Kazakh politician (b. 1944) *November 13 – Eddie Guerrero, Mexican-American professional wrestler (b. 1967) *November 16 – Henry Taube, Canadian-American chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1915) *November 19 – Erik Balling, Danish television and film director (b. 1924) *November 24 – Pat Morita, American actor (b. 1932) *November 25 **George Best, Northern Irish footballer (b. 1946) **Richard Burns, English rally driver (b. 1971) *November 28 – Tony Meehan, English drummer (The Shadows) (b. 1943) Decemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=27 edit Main article: Deaths in December 2005 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Richard_Pryor_(1986)_(cropped).jpg Richard Pryor https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Schiavelli1987.jpg Vincent Schiavelli *December 2 – Mohammed Hamza Zubeidi, 59th Prime Minister of Iraq (b. 1938) *December 6 – Devan Nair, 3rd President of Singapore (b. 1923) *December 10 – Richard Pryor, American comedian (b. 1940) *December 13 – Stanley Williams, American gang leader (b. 1953) *December 16 – John Spencer, American actor (b. 1946) *December 23 – Yao Wenyuan, Chinese politician (b. 1931) *December 25 – Birgit Nilsson, Swedish soprano (b. 1918) *December 26 – Vincent Schiavelli, American actor (b. 1948) Nobel Prizeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=28 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Nobel_medal.png *Chemistry – Robert Grubbs, Richard Schrock, and Yves Chauvin *Economics – Robert J. Aumann, and Thomas Schelling *Literature – Harold Pinter *Peace – Mohamed ElBaradei *Physics – Roy J. Glauber, John L. Hall, and Theodor W. Hänsch *Physiology or Medicine – Robin Warren, and Barry Marshall New English words and termshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=29 edit *''didymo'' *''functional calculus'' *''glamping'' *''locavore'' *''microblogging'' *''pre-exposure prophylaxis'' *''ransomware'' *''rock snot'' *''sexting'' *''truther'' *''vodcast''[47] See alsohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=30 edit *2000s portal Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2005&action=edit&section=31 edit #'^' Hamilton, Calvin J. "Dwarf Planet Eris". Solar Views. Retrieved July 3, 2016. #'^' "Comet probe Deep Impact launches". BBC. 2005-01-12. Retrieved 2009-10-14. #'^' Malik, Tariq; de Selding, Peter (2005-01-14). "Touchdown on Titan: Huygens Probe Hits its Mark". Space.com. Archived from the original on October 10, 2009. Retrieved 2009-10-14. #'^' Faiola, Anthony (2005-02-10). "N. Korea Declares Itself a Nuclear Power". The Washington Post. Retrieved 2009-10-14. #'^' Watson, Roland (2005-02-16). "Outraged Bush turns up heat on Damascus after bomb". The Times. London. Retrieved 2009-10-14. #'^' "Kyoto Protocol comes into effect". CBC News. 2005-02-16. Retrieved2009-10-15. #'^' "Countries support Anti-Secession Law". China Daily. 2005-03-16. Retrieved2009-10-21. #'^' "Kyrgyz citizens overthrow President Ayakev (Tulip Revolution), 2005". Global Nonviolent Action Database. Retrieved July 3, 2016. #'^' "Pope John Paul II Laid to Rest Today Amidst Huge Crowds". CNN International. April 8, 2005. Retrieved 2010-04-03. #'^' Coates, Sam; Asthana, Anushka (April 8, 2005). "What is Pope John Paul II's legacy?". The Times. London. Retrieved October 23, 2009. #'^' "The funeral of Pope John Paul II". BBC News. April 8, 2005. RetrievedOctober 23, 2009. #'^' Johnson, Daniel (April 20, 2005). "Pope Benedict XVI may be more controversial than his predecessor but he can still be a great leader". The Times Online. London. Retrieved October 27, 2009. #'^' "Pope Benedict XVI". New York Times. April 19, 2005. Retrieved October 27,2009. #'^' Early, Chas (April 9, 2005). "April 9, 2005: Prince Charles marries Camilla Parker-Bowles at Windsor's Guildhall". BT. Retrieved July 3, 2016. #'^' "Syria withdrawal: Lebanese speak". BBC News. April 27, 2009. RetrievedOctober 27, 2009. #'^' "Airbus A380 Completes First Flight". Fox News. Associated Press. April 27, 2005. Retrieved October 27, 2009. #'^' "Toll from Uzbekistan violence disputed". USA Today. Associated Press. May 17, 2005. Retrieved October 28, 2009. #'^' "Solar Sail Spacecraft Launch Fails". Fox News. Associated Press. June 22, 2005. Retrieved November 1, 2009. #'^' "Millions gather for Live 8". CNN. July 3, 2005. Retrieved 2010-04-03. #'^' "Software patent bill thrown out". BBC News. July 6, 2005. RetrievedNovember 8, 2009. #'^' "On this day – 6 July 2005". BBC News. Retrieved 17 September 2017. #'^' "London bombings: Police updates". BBC News. July 9, 2005. RetrievedNovember 8, 2009. #'^' "Death toll from Egypt blasts rises to 59 - TV". Xinhua News Agency. July 23, 2005. Retrieved November 9, 2009. #'^' Frankel, Glenn (July 29, 2005). "IRA Says It Will Abandon Violence". The Washington Post. Retrieved November 9, 2009. #'^' Howell, Elizabeth (January 26, 2015). "Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter: Mapping Mars in High Definition". Space. Retrieved July 3, 2016. #'^' Ellsworth, Brian; Forero, Juan (2005-08-17). "160 Die in Crash of Airliner in Venezuela". The New York Times. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved 2016-06-05. #'^' Parfitt, Tom (2005-08-18). "Russia and China rattle sabres with joint war games".the Guardian. Retrieved 2016-06-05. #'^' Library, C. N. N. "Hurricane Katrina Statistics Fast Facts". CNN. Retrieved2016-07-03. #'^' "Iraq stampede deaths near 1,000". BBC. 2005-08-31. Retrieved 2016-06-05. #'^' "Egypt's Ugly Election". The Washington Post. 2005-12-10. ISSN 0190-8286. Retrieved 2016-07-03. #'^' "Demolition of Gaza homes completed". Ynetnews News. September 12, 2005. Retrieved July 3, 2016. #'^' Traynor, Ian; Watts, Jonathan; Borger, Julian (2005-09-19). "North Korea vows to abandon nuclear weapons project". the Guardian. Retrieved 2016-07-03. #'^' "French court clears weekly in Mohammad cartoon row". Reuters. 2007-03-22. Retrieved 2016-06-05. #'^' Associated Press (2005-10-20). "New figures put quake toll at more than 79,000".MSNBC. Retrieved 2017-02-06. #'^' Malik, Tariq (October 11, 2005). "Shenzhou 6 Away! China Launches Two Astronauts in Second Manned Spaceflight". Space.com. Retrieved July 3, 2016. #'^' "2005: Trial of Saddam Hussein Begins". National Geographic. October 19, 2005. Retrieved July 3, 2016. #'^' "Strongest Atlantic Hurricane: Wilma Brought Havoc to Mexico, Florida".www.accuweather.com. Retrieved 2018-08-03. #'^' "Jordan 'not afraid' after bombs". BBC. 2005-11-10. Retrieved 2016-06-05. #'^' http://www.eurasianet.org/departments/insight/articles/eav111405.shtml #'^' "Caution over HIV 'cure' claims". BBC. 2005-11-13. Retrieved 2016-06-05. #'^' "2005: Merkel becomes German chancellor". BBC. 2005-11-22. Retrieved2016-07-03. #'^' Fickling, David (2005-11-23). "Johnson-Sirleaf declared Liberian president". the Guardian. Retrieved 2016-07-03. #'^' "UN summit seeks climate solutions". BBC. 2005-11-29. Retrieved 2016-07-03. #'^' "'My face transplant saved me'". BBC. 2006-10-17. Retrieved 2016-06-05. #'^' Handwerk, Brian (December 14, 2005). "Mice With Human Brain Cells Created".National Geographic. Retrieved July 3, 2016. #'^' Khamsi, Roxanne (July 6, 2005). "Leap second to be added to 2005". Nature. Retrieved July 3, 2016. #'^' "Time Traveler by Merriam-Webster: Words from 2005". merriam-webster.com. Retrieved May 9, 2018. Categories: *2005 Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history Search *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikipedia store Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version In other projects *Wikimedia Commons *Meta-Wiki *Wikinews *Wikiquote *Wikivoyage Languages 196 more *Afrikaans *العربية *Bosanski *Català *Čeština *Français *Nederlands *Shqip *中文 Edit links *This page was last edited on 9 December 2018, at 10:44 (UTC). *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.